Electrical cables are used in aircraft and other applications to provide information from one component to another component. For example, sensors, controllers, and other devices of an airplane may each send and receive data using one or more electrical cables. The electrical cables may be grouped using a wire harness.
To prevent or reduce effects of electromagnetic interference, an electrical cable may be connected to a shield. As an illustrative example, in some implementations, a shield may isolate an electrical cable from effects of lightning or other electromagnetic signals that can damage aircraft equipment. A group of shields can be connected to a shield termination platform that “terminates” multiple connector shields (e.g., by connecting the group of shields to one or more components).
In some circumstances, a shield component may become loose, reducing effectiveness of the shield. As an example, a mechanical connection between a shield termination platform and one or more other components may loosen. In this circumstance, the shield may not function properly, which can result in components being exposed to electromagnetic interference.